


DBH Gavin900-Control

by foodcoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Cats, Cussing, Depressed Gavin Reed, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drinking, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gay Gavin Reed, Gay Male Character, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, I'm sure I'll get worse with the tags as this goes on, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nines - Freeform, POV Gavin Reed, POV Hank Anderson, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Worried Hank Anderson, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodcoon/pseuds/foodcoon
Summary: “Isn’t it fascinating that you could know someone up, down, inside and out, but when they’re losing grasp of life, their voice becomes whisper as they try to hold on to anything. Anything keeping them alive. They’re personality and demeanor changes so fast. And one may not even realize it at first. They could feel fine, and the next second, they’re on their knees gasping for air or even coughing up blood. That asshole you knew before, once he gets pierced with a bullet and realizes he might not make it, he’s wide-eyed and reaching for anyone, anything really. And what’s, even more, a matter to think of, the witnesses. Some, the well known, may run, try to save themselves, and leave those they know. Others, the quiet ones, may break. Adrenaline kicking in allows the human body to bypass the strength limit it can normally maximize. Maybe, they struggled to lift that box of heavy items yesterday, and now they’re tearing whoever held the gun apart. They’re not so quiet anymore, are they?” -SM
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	DBH Gavin900-Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of two. Two will be posted soon but at the same time unexpectedly. I'm lazy and my scheduling is shit. Have fun! This all came a piece of fanart I saw of Gavin hugging a thirium splattered RK900 jacket. I'm bound to have more oneshots come out soon, so hang onto your asses and get ready. :o)

“NO! LET HIM GO! YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM! NINES, WAKE UP!” Detective Reed fought against Lieutenant Anderson’s grip, screaming and reaching for the thirium soaked droid lying limply in the back of a Cyberlife truck.

“Gavin! Get a hold of yourself, son!” Hank hollered, hardly wincing at the gashes Gavin was leaving on his arms. “Conner, get over here!”

Gavin gripped the thirium stained jacket in his arms, his vision blurred with angry tears. He sobbed, screamed, cursed, wriggled for freedom, anything he could. The few bullet wounds and the scraps and cuts amongst his body were no longer on his mind. All he could think of was his ‘tin can’ being taken away for good. The pain had dissipated, and all that remained was a flurry of uncontrolled emotions.

One second he was fighting against Conner and Hank; the next, he was lying in a thin, unfamiliar bed.

His eyes were stuck together for a moment, jolting him awake. The light in the room blinded him upon ripping his eyes open. He hollered, throwing his arms over his face. Something moved up his arm as he wriggled around viciously.

A gentle hand met Gavin’s shoulder, and he threw himself to the opposite side of the bed. When he managed his surroundings, he held Nine’s jacket in one hand, and Hank stood on the starting side of the bed. Wild-eyed and now heavily panting, he didn’t move as Hank pulled a chair over by the hospital bed. Attached to Gavin’s other hand was a handcuff. It was stuck to a bar above the bed.

“Sorry about waking ya up,” was all Hank said, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a big tee. He set the coffee down, tired eyes slowly tearing to stare at Gavin. “How ya doing?”

“Where is he?” Gavin’s voice was hoarse and gravely, his words venomous as he spits them out. He didn’t dare peel himself from the wall he was against.

Hank let his eyes drift to stare at something else, “I haven’t gotten word back yet, but Kam-“

“WHERE IS HE?” Gavin screamed, his throat burning. He flung himself towards Hank, the cuffs keeping him in place. He was mere inches from reaching Hank’s face. Hank seemed unfazed.

“Gavin, this is the third time you’ve done this.” He started to stand but paused.

Gavin’s face had dropped, his arm slowly falling by his side. He started at the jacket he abandoned, tears falling off of his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He scooped the jacket up, pressing it against his chest, “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, listen-“

“THOSE ASSHOLES. I'LL KILL THEM.” He stared up at the lieutenant, “WHO DID IT?”

“They’re all gone. You…,” he paused, “How much do you remember from that night?”

Gavin didn’t remember going fetal, but he had curled into a tight ball in the center of the bed. After several minutes, Hank’s question went through his head.

“I… I don’t know.” He held the jacket tighter, “And it… it fucking terrifies me.”

Hank’s head popped up from his phone, looking at Gavin. His eyes lingered on him for a minute before he spoke again.

The older male sighed, sitting up straight and setting his phone aside. “A week ago, you and Nines went out on a case…”

_“There was a homicide. The family consisted of a mother, father, two children, and an android. One of the children was spared but taken by their AX400. They disappeared into the sewers, but have recently been spotted at the train station. The captain wants us to investigate the house while the force is busy.” Nines monotonously read the reports, his LED yellow._

_Gavin was hardly listening, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on Nines’ inner thigh. He hummed along to the music on the radio, occasionally bobbing his head._

_“Must you do that while you’re operating a moving vehicle?” Nines asked nonchalantly, raising a brow at Gavin’s hand._

_“Maybe. What’s it matter to you, tin can?” He challenged with a smirk, glancing at the Android and then back to the road._

_“After the case is closed, I’ll allow it. Now remove your hand before I do it myself, Detective,” Nines warned loosely._

_“Fine,” Gavin grumbled, glaring at the road. Nines continued reading the reports silently, and the rest of the ride was silent._

_By the time the two had reached the site, there was already another vehicle there. From inside the house, an all too familiar pair of faces popped out of the door._

_“Great,” Gavin growled as he unbuckled his seatbelt, “Why even drag us into this shit when he’s got these two pricks doing it for him?”_

_Nines didn’t answer, but his LED spun between red and yellow. Mostly red._

_The two left the car, and Gavin approached Hank while Nines went inside to help Conner. Hank raised a brow, glancing Gavin up and down._

_“Who shit in your cereal this morning?” He said with a slight grin, concern hidden all too well on his face._

_“Is Connor acting-“_

_“If you’re asking about the LEDs, yeah. He’s being weird, too. Wants to get outta here as soon as possible.” Hank slipped a hand outta his pocket and patted Gavin on the back, “We ought to get to it. See ya inside.”_

_“Yeah, you too.” Gavin nodded, a bit distracted as Hank left him alone. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, blankly staring at the small home in front of him. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his fingers occasionally brushing against a box of cigarettes._

_He decided against taking a smoke break and looked towards the house. Before he could get started walking there, a cold, metallic gun barrel was pressed to the back of his head._

_“Don’t… Don’t move.” The gun was held by a shaky hand, the eyes behind it a sharp green._

_Gavin let out a sigh but didn’t dare move._

_“G… Good.” The android took a step back, still holding the gun to Gavin’s head. “Now, come with me. And… and don’t try anything funny!” The Android warned Gavin, shakier than before. He began to backpedal, taking Gavin roughly by his forearm._

_Gavin hated every second of this, but Nines would be around the corner in just a second. He decided playing along would be best unless he wanted his brains on the wall._

_”Look, guy. Put the gun down and we can talk-“_  
  
_“NO!” He slammed the grip into Gavin’s temple._

_Gavin recoiled, holding his head in his hands. The ground seemed to sway under him, and his legs crumbled like paper beneath him. He stumbled backward, stopping when his back met the cold bricks behind him._

_The android pressed against him, it’s hands trailing around the waistband of Gavin’s jeans._

_Fighting for a steady stand, Gavin grunted, grabbing the android's wrists. Angry grey eyes rolled to meet the android’s. “Fucking pieces of plastic, think they can do whatever the fuck they want,” he kept a tight hold on the android’s armed hand, reaching back for his own gun._

_The android began to writhe around, its eyes wide with fear. “NO! NO! YOU CAN’T! LET ME GO!” It yelled, trying to free itself from Gavin’s grip._

_“Gavin? What the hell is going on out here?” Hank’s voice came from inside the house, a head full of shaggy grey hair soon appearing through the front door._

_Gavin chuckled darkly, firing a bullet into the android’s leg. Its gun clattered to the ground, now abandoned. It knelt down, grasping at the hole in its leg. Gavin slammed his boot into the android’s head, grinning as it fell backward. “How’s it feel to be treated like shit, tin can?”_

_“Gavin! Hold your fire! We need him alive!” Hank yelled, his footsteps pounding towards Gavin. “Don’t you dare fire another damn shot!”_

_The moment Gavin looked over to the lieutenant, the anger behind the older male’s blue eyes flashed to panic. He reached for the pistol on his holster but was too late._

_The gunshot registered, but Gavin stood his ground. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest, but nothing more. He glanced around and then noticed the expressions on everyone’s faces. His stormy eyes went to the android, taking in that it hadn’t been touched except for when he hustled it. He cursed, slowly looking down at himself. Blood was seeping out of a hole freshly punched into his dark long-sleeve near his heart._

_“Oh....,” a wave of sudden exhaustion hit him, “oh, fuck.” His knees wobbled and he knelt down, pressing his hand against his wound. “H… Hank.”_

_Hank sprinted towards Gavin, wrapping an arm around him, “Hang on, kid. We’re gonna get you help.”_

_Three gunshots fired, back to back to back. The android ahead of Gavin twitched harshly, jerking around as it tried to crawl away. Thunder roared overhead, but it didn’t seem to overpower the snarling nearing the android. The newfound rain seemed to have no effect on anyone._

_“No, no! Please!” A trembling, white sleeve grappled onto the android’s neck, silencing its pleas. There was a sickening crack and one of the android’s arms was torn from its body. A second later, the other one was off._

_“ **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?** ” Nines screeched into the android’s face, his pale skin and neat clothes now covered in thirium. His voice had dropped an octave and his LED was flashing red._

_Gavin slowly lifted his head up, spotting the metallic monster in front of him. He inhaled sharply, his eyes gently resting on Nines. “Kick his…,” he groaned, “Kick his ass, Nines.”_  
_A large shadow started around the edge of the house, heavy footprints leaving their mark in the newly formed mud. Lightning flashed, showing the dimly lit scene. A TR400 slid onto the scene, LED red and dark eyes on Nines._

_Gavin began to squirm, fighting against Hank and managing to pull an arm up. With his pistol in hand, he fired as many shots as he could into the larger android while Hank drug him towards his vehicle. “NINES-“_

_Two gunshots were heard._

_One pained scream followed behind it._

_Gavin’s gun clattered to the ground, two new wounds in either of his legs. He struggled to see through the rain, just barely making out the flashing LED attached to Nines. He fought against Hank still, ignoring the lieutenant's protests and yells. His legs limply hung under him, dragging his sneakers through the fresh mud. He grasped the pistol on Hank’s waist, firing more shots off. The larger android stumbled around, firing back. Another bullet hole made its home in his upper arm. Another agonized scream escaped Gavin’s lips, “NINES.” His next words stopped in his throat. The quickly flashing red LED that belonged to Nines was several feet in the air. “No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hank, Nines…,” Gavin’s breathing was short and shallow, hard to control. He was trembling, soaked from the rain, horrified, in pain, the list continued on._  
_“Let me go,” his voice croaked as he balled the fabric of Hank’s jacket in his fists, “please.”_

_“Gavin, I’ll go back for Nines. You are bleeding out.” He set Gavin down in the driver’s seat and reached over him for a medkit on the floorboard._

_The moment Hank had bent over, Gavin felt his heart stop. The TR400 stood mere feet away, its unmoving, dark eyes on Gavin. In one hand, he held a 9mm. In the other hand was a thirium soaked, RK900 emblem jacket. In the sleeves of the jacket were a set of pale, thirium dripping arms. The android dropped the jacket at Gavin’s feet._

_Tears flooded down Gavin’s bruised cheeks, his eyes wide and his chest filled with a flurry of emotions. No words could signify how Gavin felt. He was frozen, staring up the deviated android. His mouth gaped for air, but nothing came. The tears didn’t stop, not that Gavin cared about who saw them._

_The larger android knelt down, matching Gavin’s height. He pressed the barrel of his 9mm to his chin and gently pulled the trigger._

_The noise made Hank holler, flailing out of the car. When he came to his senses, he was standing on the edge of Nine’s jacket. He quickly picked it up, unaware of what it contained until two arms fell out and hit the pavement. He looked to Gavin who was stuck in shock. Hank glanced at wraps on Gavin, watching them ever so slowly turn red. He cursed, sprinting back into the front yard._

_“I’m going to be shut down… I’m… going to be… shut down… shut down.” A low whisper repeated from somewhere in the thirium soaked grass. “I don’t want to… I don’t want to die.”_

_Nines stared into the sky, tears on his cheeks. When Hank knelt down next to him, the cold set of blue eyes met Hank’s own. The faintest smile appeared on Nines’ thin lips, “Is he…” Nines’ voice box glitched, thirium flowing freely out of the corner of his mouth._

_“He’s in shock, but he’s okay. There’s an ambulance on the way.” Hank slid an arm under Nines, realizing the android had no legs either. “Oh, sh… okay. Nines, listen to me. There’s no way in hell you’re going back to CyberLife. Not if I have something to say about it. I know someone who can fix you, but…,” Hank lifted what was left of Nines, walking toward the old home they’d been sent to investigate. “If Connor knew what was going to happen, you’re going to be picked up any second now.”_

_“SysTEmS fAIliNg,” a glitched voice came out of Nines, “SHUt dOwNTiMe in OnE MinUTe AND tHirtY-fOUr secoConDS.”_

_“Nines, if you shut down, they’re going to reactivate you. You’ll still have your memories and personality.” Hank saw Connor lying limply inside the house, his hands tied behind his back. “You’re not going to be destroyed if you shut down. You will come back.” Hank paused, spotting Nines’ lower half close to the yard, “Think of it like this. While Gavin is in the hospital, you’ll be getting repaired. You’ll be back before he can realize you’re gone.”_

_“ThIRtY seCOnDs uNTil SHutdowN.” The voice glitched some more before Nines’ eyes rolled to look at Hank. “DOn’t leT… DoNT leT GavIN huRt HIMsElf… PlEaSE, LIEUtenANt.” His LED began to slow. “UnDEr NiGHtstAND… TttTaaaAaAAaaaKkkEe iiiIITTt….” Nines’ LED stopped and his eyes dimmed._

_“Hank!” Connor’s voice echoed from inside the building, quick footsteps running for the door. Connor’s footsteps slowed as he emerged into the porch light. He scanned Nines, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. “Kamski… Kamski is almost here. He’ll beat the ambulance.”_

_“Get his parts. We can’t let CyberLife know...”_

“...and you went haywire. We couldn’t risk anything, so Connor sedated you and they cuffed you after you attacked a nurse.” Hank glanced up, eyeing Gavin who was still fetal on the bed. “You aren’t going to remember this, but Nines is coming back.”

Gavin said nothing, holding the jacket so close to his chest that his nails dug into his chest. He quietly sobbed into it, unaware of anything going on around him.

Hank reached out, gently pressing his hand to Gavin’s bare shoulder, “They’re going to sober you up once I leave here and they’re gonna take you home. They’ll open the cuffs once you get inside your apartment. Nine’s will be there soon.” He let his hand linger on Gavin for a moment longer, listening.

His breath had steadied and a quiet snore was all that could have been heard.

Hank exhaled sharply, “Gavin Reed, you’ve been asleep for a month. Kamski hasn’t said anything to me about Nines. If you don’t wake up today, you'll go comatose.” He stood, casting one last glance at Gavin before slipping out of the hospital room.


End file.
